


Imperial Nemesis

by ATMachine (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Journal of the Whills, Journal of the Whills 1973
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ATMachine
Summary: A visit to the medical bay has surprising results. Fanfic based on the 1973 Journal of the Whills story outline.





	

**Imperial Nemesis**

a _The Star Wars_ story (aka, _You Gotta Have Blue Hair_ )

 

_a triple drabble by ATMachine_

 

 

The readout on the bio-screener flashed.

“Well, that’s interesting.”

“What?”

Chuiee’s eyes turned from the blue-haired girl lying unconscious on the biobed to his master’s sunburnt, weathered face.

“Seems the reason your slavegirl reacted badly to the dinner was a chemical that hadn’t fully left her bloodstream.” Master Windy’s dark eyes sparkled with amusement. “Here’s the interesting part. The chemical is a fleshmold that turns her hair blue. Looks like it was administered once a day.”

“Why?”

“That chemical’s not the only strange thing in her bloodwork. There’s also a minor genetic defect known to be specific to only three Great House bloodlines. And two of those are ruled out because she breathes oxygen.”

Chuiee’s eyes turned back to the girl he’d bought in the Ophuchi slave mart. “You mean…”

“That’s right. Our little runaway is none other than Leia Skywalker, long-lost heiress to the throne of Aquilae… and twin sister to the refugee Prince we’ve been escorting.”

The younger Jedi paled. “She said her previous owner was a scientist on Alderaan.”

“And he died?” Chuiee nodded.

“Probably working for one of the Lords of the Iron Council. That explains a lot.” Mace Windy’s eyes gazed into the middle distance. “We suspected the disappearance of the King’s niece was a kidnapping at first, but when the child failed to turn up in any complots we assumed we’d been mistaken. But really, there must have been a shift in power on the Council, and whoever’s pet scheme the kidnapping was fell from favor.”

Chuiee understood the implication. “And admitting that Alderaan carried out the kidnapping was impossible…”

“…So they disposed of the evidence by making her a common slave and dyeing her hair to eliminate the family resemblance.”

“Damn.” The Padawan whistled. “Not every day you save the life of royalty.”


End file.
